Look At Me Now
by sixxer69
Summary: I wasnt human. I had finally come to terms with that long ago. But did I also have to be used? I needed to find him. I was ordered to find him. But how was I going to get past all those vampires? *Dacia Karras, Succubus* *my first fanfic.*


**_Disclaimer: I dont own Twilight or any of the characters. Its Stephenie Meyer who is the genius behind all of it._**

"It really shouldnt be this difficult to find something to wear!" I shouted at my mirror, and flopped onto my oversized bed. Honestly, I had never had this problem before. I was a Succubus. It had just never come up. _Lets try this again..._ I thought, hopping off the bed and onto the floor in one swift fluid motion.

Concentrating hard, I closed my eyes, and took a deep breath. I imagined myself in a pair of tight-fitting straight-legged jeans, and a black Def Leppard t-shirt, lowcut. When I opened my eyes again the clothes were on me, and I twisted around surveying my work.

"Not bad..." I muttered, still watching my reflection. The blue jeans showed off my thighs, while the tight t-shirt accentuated everything else.

"Dont pull your hair back. You'll look older."

I stopped mid-turn and gritted my teeth. "Why are you here Althea?"

She smiled. I didnt have to turn to her to know that she was smiling. "Dacia, dont be like that. I'm only here to help you out a little."

"Its not needed. I know what I'm doing. You know that. I'm your best, and thats why you sent me here. So just let me do my job, okay?" I had finally turned to her, and I scrunched up my nose at her revealing baby doll dress. I absolutely detested dressing in such clothes when I could look just as appealing in jeans and a t-shirt.

Althea stepped further into my bedroom, glaring at all the clothes spilled onto the floor and the bed. "Honestly Dacia, your a succubus. You dont even need to take the clothes off to make them go away. Cant you be a little neater?"

"Look, I really dont think your here to comment on my cleaning abilities, so can we just cut to the chase?"

She sighed. "Fine. But watch your tone with me. I may put up with you because your my best, but I dont need to take your pre-pubescent bullshit. Got it?" Althea's tone had turned almost menacing, and despite the anger bubbling up inside me, I nodded. I tended to forget that this woman could easily kill me within seconds.

"Good. Now listen. I've already told you his name. Now you just have to find him, and get close to him."

"Jacob Black, right?"

"Yes. He's a threat to us, so I've heard. I dont want you to kill him the moment you see him. Take a few months, enjoy yourself a little. There's really no hurry Dacia. The boy is only sixteen." Althea examined her manicured fingernails as she spoke, looking more like a ditzy blond than a powerful succubus who held my life in her hands.

"Okay. I understand that." I began. "So am I going to his school? Is that what all this high school shit is about?"

"No. Your not going to his school. He's a werewolf for God's sake. He's bound to get supicious. Your going to attend Forks High School.

"Althea, that makes no sense. How do I get close to him if I cant even meet him in a school?" The idea that Althea had finally lost it flitted through my mind.

She sighed as though she were talking to a five year old. "Dacia, pay attention will you? This isnt difficult. His best friend, her name is Bella Swan I believe, attends Forks High School. Get close to her, and in time Jacob Black will come to you." Althea's beautiful seductive smile slid across her lips. "And he will come. Because you, my darling little monster, are the best. Other than me of course."

"Of course."I mutterd, fighting the urge to jerk away when Althea ran her fingers down my right cheek.

**Later...**

The bell for fourth period was ringing, but I hadnt yet worked up enough energy to lift myself from the grass. This Forks, Washington was not one of my best assignments. It was always raining. Being a succubus I was rarely cold, and sometimes I liked the rain. The drops fell on my cheek and slid down as I stretched langoriously and sighed.

This was my first day and already nearly every guy I had passed in the hallway was interested. I could smell that they wanted me. Afterall, it was the very thing I fed on. But I had self-control, unlike the high and mighty Althea. I smiled to myself at the thought. How I hated her for what she had done to me.

"Hi."

My entire body stiffened at the voice. It came from at least ten feet away, but due to my sensitive hearing it was almost as though he were whispering into my ear. I slowly opened my eyes and sat up. He was gazing at me, a lazy expression on his face. He was handsome, that was for sure. But I couldnt smell that he wanted me, and that was not something normal. I jumped to me feet and watched him suspiciously. No, he wasnt human.

"Hello." I answered.

"What are you doing here?"

I straightened, realizing I was almost croutching in a defense position. "I could ask you the same thing. You came to speak to me, not the other way around." What was he? I needed to know. His eyes were a deep topaz color, his hair a white blond. His skin was pale, almost white and there were dark circles under his eyes.

"Answer my question. I'm not playing games here" His voice was melodic, and when the sickly sweet scent of his breath hit me I was stunned momentarily before I realized what he was.

"Vampire" I growled, fighting the urge to hunch back into my crouch. I had never been so close to one before, but at the same time neither did I fear him. Vampires couldnt kill a succubus. Our blood wasnt really blood and hence didnt taste good to them at all. So why this vampire had approached me I didnt know.

He smiled. "Thats right. Now what are you, and why are you in Forks?"

"I dont believe either of those questions are any of your business. I'm not a threat to you, and you are of no threat to me. So can we just move here?" I grabbed my bag and began to saunter towards the building that held my next class. I was late, but werent most teenagers expected to be tardy? I couldnt remember. Before I could move four steps he was in front of me, and this time he was angry.

"Who are you?" He asked again.

"Oh god, fine. My name is Dacia Karras. Why do you need to know who I am? I'm nothing to you. I'll stay out of your way, you stay out of mine." I was getting frustrated with this blood-drinker. Althea would not be happy about this. Not at all.

"I see." He murmered, walking in a slow circle around me. I was tempted to thrash him then and there, but I was also aware that vampires were just as powerful as a succubus, maybe even more so. Plus, it wouldnt make me look good to all the humans who were bound to notice our little scuffle. "What are you? You tell me, and I leave you alone. Those are your options."

My eyes narrowed. "I dont need you to give me options. I'm not afraid of you. Stop trying to intimidate me vampire. Your little cat and mouse game is far from amusing, dont you think?"

"Perhaps. But it wont end until you tell me. I and my family live peacefully here, and we want no one disturbing the humans in Forks. If you intend to do so, leave. Now."

I had to smile. Jacob Black did not live in Forks. He lived on the La Push reservation. "I dont intend to harm any humans in Forks. And since you dont even know what I am, what makes you believe I could?"

"Your not human. I know that much. Its fine if you want to live peacefully here. But I still need to know what you are." The vampire crossed his arms and raised his eyebrows. He was cute. I couldnt deny that. But then, werent all vampires attractive? I couldnt remember most of the things Althea had told me about them. Afterall, it was years ago and this was my first time coming across one.

I adjusted the bag on my shoulder. "I need to go." To my surprise he let me pass.

"This isnt over" It took me a second to realize he had whispered it, since I heard it so clearly. He shot my a triumphant smile when I tossed him a glare over my shoulder, as though it further proved that I wasnt a mortal. I mentally kicked myself and sauntered into the building.


End file.
